<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another King's Cross by BeingYourRuination</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765861">Another King's Cross</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingYourRuination/pseuds/BeingYourRuination'>BeingYourRuination</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fem. Harry, Harry Finds Out the Truth, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, greater good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingYourRuination/pseuds/BeingYourRuination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse, she meets Professor Dumbledore at King's Cross and has a wonderful chat with him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Albus Dumbledore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another King's Cross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic. that I have ever written.  I have not had anyone read over or edit this so its pretty raw.  If there are any mistakes, please feel free to comment, and I will try to fix them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heavy mist hovered close to the ground almost kissing it, as the sun streamed in through high-above windows. There was a complete silence piercing through the dank air except for a faint whimpering. King’s Cross Station stood in all its glory, completely dead as none of its passengers walked the halls.</p>
<p>Harry Potter opened her green eyes, blinking rapidly against the sunlight. She sat up and stretched realizing that all of her aches from fighting at Hogwarts were gone. Blinking again Harry realized that her glasses were gone, however, she could see perfectly. She looked down at herself frowning and wished for some robes to cover her scarred body. A pile of crimson robes appeared several feet away, so Harry dragged herself up and put them on.</p>
<p>Harry decided to start walking left because she heard a whimpering and why not? Harry drew closer to the sound finally seeing a small naked child with rough and raw skin laying underneath a bench. Drawing closer while fighting instinctive fear, she reached out a tanned hand to touch it. She wanted to comfort the thing but felt utterly repulsed at the same time.</p>
<p>“You cannot help.” Albus Dumbledore stood in midnight robes, smiling gently as Harry whirled around. Much better than his other, ugly and frankly very hideous combinations of clothing. He spread his arms wide with his hands perfectly white and undamaged from the curse on the ring. “Let us walk Harry.”</p>
<p>Harry followed Dumbledore to a bench, where he took a seat and she followed in turn. “Professor, you’re dead.” Harry squinted again looking at the high ceilings, “So, therefore, I am dead as well.” She continued as an afterthought hit her, “If being dead is this peaceful, I wonder why Voldemort is so against dying. It’s honestly very nice here.”</p>
<p>“True. I am dead, but you, my dear girl are not.” Dumbledore intoned gently.</p>
<p>“I should be dead. Voldemort killed me with the killing curse, and I highly doubt I would be lucky again to survive that.”</p>
<p>“Harry, a part of your soul died in place of you.”</p>
<p>Harry breathed and gazed toward the whimpering, “The horcrux. I was a horcrux!” Her fists clenched with fury, fingernails threatening to slice through flesh. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>Dumbledore didn’t say anything but continued to watch into the distance before turning back to Harry. “It was all for the great good.”</p>
<p>“The greater good? The greater good!” words flew out of Harry’s mouth becoming louder and louder. “Was my life all dictated by the greater good” she shrieked then flounced off the bench to stand in front of Dumbledore.</p>
<p>Dumbledore didn’t answer but instead said, “You saved the world from Voldemort, Harry. You saved the entire wizarding world. You survived countless times and fought many battles against Voldemort.” He took a great pause, “You sacrificed so much Harry, but for the greater good anything must be sacrificed to bring peace to the world.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Harry’s knees collapsed beneath her and she collapsed to the shiny tiled floor. “Was my life all dedicated to killing Voldemort?”</p>
<p>Dumbledore decided not to answer again, “It was your destiny to kill Voldemort. Your fate was to kill Voldemort using a power he knew not.”</p>
<p>“You know what? Fuck fate!” She glared up at him, “My entire fucking life was based on a god-damned prophecy!” A fist slammed into the floor. “You could have done something, but you didn’t! You did nothing.” Harry’s voice trailed off towards the end, betrayal growing in the depths of her stomach. “Now I realize some things, and it hurts so much. I think that I knew all of your meddling in my life, but I just denied it.” Her mouth felt so bitter.</p>
<p>“In my first year, you hid the philosophers stone in Hogwarts. In a school full of children! I didn’t understand then, but now I find that was intolerable.” Harry exclaimed, her eyes glimmering with fury. “You knew that Voldemort’s nose-less face was on the back of Quirrell’s head and you somehow couldn’t get rid of him. You even let him masquerade in a school full of pretty much defenseless children.” She snorted ungracefully, “I always thought that it was strange that Hagrid picked me up from the Dursley’s. Even stranger that he would go on “secret Hogwarts’s business” while with an eleven-year-old. Not to be rude to Hagrid, but I would think that a professor would pick up students. Also, Hagrid talked constantly about how amazing Gryffindor’s were and the evil of Slytherins. On the train, Ron cemented those views into my brain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In second year, I bet you knew that Voldemort’s diary was opening the Chamber of Secrets and possessing Ginny. Again, you could have done something, but instead conveniently disappeared when I went to fight the diary.”</p>
<p>“In third year, Sirius Black came into Hogwarts to see me, but also to kill Peter. How did you not know that Sirius was in the castle? Why did you so easily let Hermione and I travel through time?” Her fist slammed into the floor more forcefully, “Also, how did Sirius not get a trial? All criminals should get trials, right? Innocent until proven guilty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fourth year.” Her voice broke while her eyes burned, staring hatefully at the grains in the tile beneath. “Fourth year, you allowed my name to get drawn. I didn’t understand how my name got chosen, but I see now that you allowed. I also didn’t see how you didn’t know that Moody was an imposter.” Choking out a laugh, Harry continued, “You allowed it yet again. Everyone hated me, you did nothing to stop them. In the third task, Cedric died because of the stupid portkey that permitted Voldemort to kill him.” She hit the floor harder, “Why didn’t you check the maze? Weren’t the judges supposed to make sure that the tasks would be untampered?  Why was the tournament even reinstated when it was so deadly?”</p>
<p>“In fifth year with all of those dreams with Voldemort, all that you did was send me with Snape to learn occlumency. Snape hated me, and he always saw my father in me.” Harry’s eyes watered, “Sirius died, and I could do nothing.” Her voice wavered with sorrow, “I loved him. Sirius was the only family I had left in the world, and you just let him die. Why weren’t you there earlier to fight against Voldemort? You were absent once again just like always.” She drew her hand up to Dumbledore, shoving the faded scars of ‘I must not tell lies’ into his face. “Umbridge hurt students. How did you not know that she hurt us?”</p>
<p>Harry’s chest throbbed with hate and hurt. Her chest clenched with emotion but felt lighter than ever, getting her questions off of herself. Betrayal swam in the pits of her stomach, dark and ugly. Black threads weaving up her throat, choking her and making it difficult to breathe. Harry’s mind was all red hearing nothing from Dumbledore in the face of her argument.</p>
<p>Dumbledore didn’t say a word throughout Harry’s whole tirade. He opened his mouth to stop her, but she bulldozed on. “In 6th year you showed me so many memories to Voldemort, or rather Tom Riddle. So many memories of his what he did, just leading me on to destroy his horcruxes.” Voice rising to a shriek, “Then you just go and die on me! Abandoning me to go defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort, with just good luck!”</p>
<p>“My death was for the greater good.” Dumbledore had no remorse leaking into his voice.</p>
<p>“Again, with the greater good.” Forcing herself to bring her breaths back to normal, Harry gazed at Dumbledore, the same way she used to look upon Voldemort, but with a more hateful gaze drowning in desolation. “Just sending me to clean up another one of your messes.”</p>
<p>“A mess? What mess my dear girl?” His voice was tinged with genuine curiosity, and combined with his usual grandfatherly smile, although a bit tightened.</p>
<p>“Tom Riddle of course.” Harry’s face split with a gorgeous, self-deprecating smile. “You created Tom Riddle. From the start, you thought that he was absolutely evil and even burned his wardrobe. No wonder he hated you.” She snickered, “If you would have done that to my meager possessions, I would hate you too. You never gave him another change, but instead distrusting him throughout his whole schooling career.”</p>
<p>Dumbledore sighed but didn’t deny the barbed words that were directed towards him. “I admit that I was a little biased towards Tom.”</p>
<p>She scoffed, “Just a little. You molded him into a monster, but you could have stopped his transformation into Voldemort had you trusted him and taken him from that awful orphanage.”</p>
<p>Stretching out stiff arms and laying her face onto the cool marble, verdant, killing curse-green orbs dimmed. Tears brimmed around the edges of her sorrowful eyes, “And, the prophecy. Snape heard it coincidently, just outside a room in a bar.” Nails dug into the floor, cracking and breaking under the pressure, before starting to ooze crimson liquid. “What kind of interview would be in a bar?” A few tears trailed down her face, eyes staring blankly ahead, while her voice quieted to a whisper. “You played us all. Everyone was just a chess piece in your game of life.”</p>
<p>She rocked onto her knees, tears streaming down her pale face while observing emptily at the non-existent sky. “I was just your puppet. A means to an end.” Harry thought her betrayal would easily rip free of her chest, and swallow everything, devouring the world in a cruel, inky blackness. “Every loss was just one piece lost. Everyone could die as long as the greater good prevailed. If anyone was useless, they were discarded.”</p>
<p>He smiled, “I wouldn’t call everyone a chess piece, they were all necessary and very useful.  They helped us to win the war against Voldemort” He stood and held out a hand intending to help her up. “Come on Harry. Your time with me is up. You have to return.”</p>
<p>Wiping her tears, Harry ignored the hand and dragged herself to her feet once more. She followed Dumbledore before stopping defiantly next to the shard of Voldemort.</p>
<p>Hearing the lack of footsteps, Dumbledore stopped and turned around. “Harry my girl, you have to go back save the world and all of your friends from Voldemort’s evil.” He watched her lean down and pick up the horcrux, “You cannot save it.”</p>
<p>Harry turned her glowing bright green eyes towards him, clutching the horcrux tightly against her chest. “Evil is not born, it’s made.” She held the horcrux tighter, “I know I can’t help it.”  Tangled ebony black hair flowed in the heavy mist that was beginning to rise. “Don’t worry Professor, I will save the world, but not from Voldemort.” Her body rotated and she glided the opposite direction away from the land of the living.</p>
<p>“Harry wait! You need to go back.”</p>
<p>Stopping with her back still to him, she twirled around to display a small stubborn grin. “You need not worry; I will not wake again.” She continued with the horcrux further away, and Dumbledore fought to hear what she said next. “Someone once told me that death was merely the next great adventure."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>